


Lovefool

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: JONAS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: A declaration of love by Nick Lucas, a year after the end of the series.~“Everybody !” she was saying. “Please welcome, the one and only, Macy Misa !”She walked on stage, they were on tour for nearly a month and she had attended some concerts during the school year, but it was the first time she walked on stage during the actual show. Nick’s hand on her waist was probably the only thing keeping her from crumbling in front of thousands of fans.
Relationships: (background) Joe Lucas/Stella Malone, Nick Lucas/Macy Misa
Kudos: 9





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers
> 
> I obviously don't own the series, nor the song.
> 
> English isn't my birth language, please notify me if you see any mistakes. (Is concert a word used in english ?)

Macy loved being on tour with the guys, she got to spend time with Stella, her amazing boyfriend and her friends. The previous day, Kiara had joined them, the twelve years old girl was still as snarky as ever but was really sweet once you learned to know her. 

It was just before the first show Kiara would attend and Macy was with her as Stella had to make sure the guys were properly dressed. 

“Do you want to be at the side of the stage or to go in the VIP section ?” asked Macy to the young girl. 

“The stage !” immediately answered Kiara and they went just there. 

Stella joined them after a few minutes and the rest of the crew was also there. After Stella, the boys arrived, Macy’s eyes were fixed on Nick and she smiled at him, he was handsome as ever. He walked to them, leaned down and whispered something to Kiara before turning to her, they were called to get on stage and her perfect boyfriend kissed her, whispering “I love you” when he pulled back. And he left to join his brothers on stage, leaving her smiling. 

The boys performed as they did usually doing almost exactly the same concert they had made two nights before in another city, Macy and the girls were happily dancing along to the songs they heard all the time and looking at the three brothers who were always moving on stage. They were nearly at the end of the concert when Nick got up from behind the drums, Macy knew he wasn’t supposed to do that and watched curiously as he walked to the front of the stage a microphone in hand. 

“Hey, everybody ! I need somebody for the next song, she’s a beautiful girl, talented and smart. Please welcome Kiara !”

He pulled out a hand in their direction and Stella took Kiara’s backstage pass before letting the girl run on stage. Kiara was given a microphone and joined Nick while waving at the crowd. 

“Hey !” called Nick, silencing most of the crowd. “So this song has been written almost exactly a year ago for a very very special girl, she’s wonderful, strong, caring, kind, sweet, athletic, competitive...” Kiara stopped him with a hand. 

“We understood, lovefool, go now.”

He smiled at the girl and turned, walking towards her. This time Stella took her backstage pass and when Nick arrived in front of them, hand extended for her to take she smiled like a fool and followed him on stage where Kiara was still talking to the crowd. 

“Everybody !” she was saying. “Please welcome, the one and only, Macy Misa !”

She walked on stage, they were on tour for nearly a month and she had attended some concerts during the school year, but it was the first time she walked on stage during the actual show. Nick’s hand on her waist was probably the only thing keeping her from crumbling in front of thousands of fans. The crowd was so big and everyone had their eyes on her, she smiled and even found the strength to wave at them along with her boyfriend. Both Kevin and Joe gave her side-hugs before leaving stage, Kevin gave Nick a guitar at the same time. 

Nick took the guitar and Kiara came to take her hand and pulled her to the piano, they both sat on it, as Nick spoke once more. 

“In exactly four days, I’ll have spent a year calling this wonderful woman my girlfriend, I thought it was time for you all to meet her.”

Macy found herself blushing, at her side, Kiara smiled up at her. Macy was also smiling, it seemed she wasn’t able to stop smiling, she smiled so widely it hurt but she was just so happy. He began playing and soon he was singing. 

_ “I never thought I would, did it _

_ Never thought I could _

_ I did it like that, did it like this _

_ Did it like everybody knows _

_ That we got something real, shorty _

_ I know what I feel _

_ Shout it like that _

_ Shout it like this _

_ Listen up, everybody knows _

_ But you, so here it goes” _

Now she was moving along with the music, swaying and exchanging glances with him when he wasn’t looking at the crowd. 

_ “'Cause I never really noticed _

_ Took a while for me to see” _

_ “Ooh”  _ sang Kiara by her side, she had almost forgotten why the girl was there too.

_ “Playing back the moments _

_ Now I'm starting to believe is” _

_ “Ooh”  _ vocalized the kid once more.

_ “That you could be at the show and know every word _

_ But it's you who makes me sing _

_ I may not know where we are, but I know who I am _

_ Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh...listen” _

Kiara got down from the piano and began dancing around the stage. 

_ “Every time you smile for me _

_ Takes me a while to bring myself back  _

_ “No” _

_ “'Cause you're all that _

_ And I just had to let you know” _

Nick’s eyes didn’t leave hers anymore as Kiara began singing along the end of his lines, he gave her so much love she didn’t know if he felt how much she loved him too.

_ “That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you _

_ I can be too loud 'cause I don't care _

_ I let them all stare _

_ I just want everyone to know the truth _

_ It's only you” _

As the chorus came back he turned once more to his public, and Kiara went to the front of the stage with him.

_ “I never really noticed _

_ Took a while for me see”  _

_ “A while for me to see”  _ Kiara repeated

_ “Playing back the moments _

_ Now I’m starting to believe”  _

_ “Starting to believe” _

_ “That you could be at the show and know every word _

_ But it's you who makes me sing _

_ I may not know where we are, but I know who I am _

_ Baby, I'm your biggest fan” _

Her favorite part of the song came, she always loved when he rapped, it seemed as if he got out of his comfort zone just for her. 

_ “You showed up and you looked so classy” _

He was walking towards her as he was rapping, using Kiara to move his microphone. 

_ “Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting _

_ You were real from the start of it all _

_ Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe” _

He had reached her and was now facing her, Kiara was back at the front of the stage, dancing. 

_ “Stars shine, but your light is the brightest _

_ And Love flies, but your love is the highest _

_ You're so sweet that it drives me crazy _

_ A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby” _

His gaze didn’t leave her as the last chorus began.

_ “No, I never really noticed _

_ Took a while for me to see (Took a while for me to see) _

_ Playing back the moments _

_ Now I'm starting to believe (I'm starting to believe) _

_ That you could be at the show and know every word _

_ But it's you who makes me sing _

_ I may not know where we are, but I know who I am _

_ Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh _

_ Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh” _

Macy couldn’t look what Kiara was doing anymore, too absorbed by her boyfriend’s beautiful eyes, still she heard her voice when she joined Nick or when she just vocalized. 

_ “That you could be at the show and know every word _

_ But it's you who makes me sing _

_ I may not know where we are, but I know who I am _

_ Baby, I'm your biggest fan” _

The song ended and the crowd started cheering, but Nick didn’t turn to face them as she expected him to, he leaned closer to her, letting his guitar slid to his side. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, her hands joining behind his neck. They stopped kissing when they heard Kiara’s voice.

“Yeah, guys we understood, you love each other,” said the girl. 

She made a face when they turned to her, smiling, but soon the twelve-year-old was smiling too, seemingly happy for them. 

Nick helped her down the piano, putting his hand on her hips to do so and therefore sending chills down her spine. They both turned to the public, walking to Kiara who was still on the front, they separated, each putting an arm around the younger girl. All three of them waved at the crowd before leaving the stage. The others waited for them backstage and once Nick had drank a little bit of water the three brothers went back to stage to end the show. 

Stella immediately turned to her and they screamed for a few seconds before composing themselves and going back to watching the boys calmly. Soon enough they were leaving stage for good and coming to them, Nick almost ran to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. He kissed her, not a chaste kiss like the one they had on stage, a real good kiss. They were both panting when they parted, they were also both smiling, she always loved seeing him smile because she knew he didn’t smile often around others, but he did around her. 

The boys went to change and ten minutes later, they were all leaving, on the way out the boys signed autographs, took pictures with fans and everything, it took them fifteen minutes to join the girls in the cars. Usually, they would all have gone out after the show, but they had Kiara with them so they just went back to the hotel, Macy and Stella showed their room to Kiara, the girls didn’t actually sleep there, more often sleeping with their respective boyfriends but it was still useful for girls meetings, guests and since Stella and Joe had already broken up and got back together nineteen times in only a year, they had to have a room in case of another drama.

Once Kiara was settled they ordered take out and all found themselves in Kevin’s room which was always the meet up room since they couldn’t disturb a couple in full make up session by coming. 

They were all comfortable when the order arrived, Kevin was the one to get up, Joe was laying, his head on Stella’s lap, and didn’t want to move, Nick had Macy cuddled to his side and really wasn’t going to leave her when he knew that as soon as the food was on the table she would leave his side so he was savoring every second he had left, the girls just didn’t have any money and Big Boy wasn’t about to get up. 

As Nick had predicted, Macy leaned away from him as soon as the order was on the table, giving all her attention to the expected food. They ate, talking and laughing all together and once they were done Kiara had to go to bed. Everybody returned to their rooms. 

Nick and Macy were laying on their bed, not really watching whatever it was that was currently on the tv in front of them, snuggling. 

“So,” said Macy after a little bit of time, “you sang to me in front of a few thousands of people knowing it would be all over the internet,” she was smiling happily against his chest while talking. “What happened to being discreet ?”

He chuckled, putting his head on top of her’s, “Discretion isn’t worth it, the whole world should know about the amazing woman I am in love with.”

It was her turn to chuckle, she sat up and put herself on her hands and knees above him.

“How amazing ?” she asked, teasing him.

He raised himself up a little and his lips found her shoulder. “You’re beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” he said in between kisses. “You are generous, caring, always doing everything to help others,” he whispered against her neck, his hot breath making her shiver. “You are strong and competitive, always winning your games” he sucked on the skin in the crook of her neck long enough to leave a mark. “You do all these little things that drive me absolutely crazy,” he added wandering up her neck. “I just love you so much,” he whispered in her ear before kissing the spot right behind her ear that drove her nuts.

“I love you too,” she answered.

She kissed him fervently, lowering them back to the bed, all intentions she had to tease him forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it, I don't really like it that much, I watched the series on disney+ and I just wanted to write about it but I'm not so sure about what it turned out to be...


End file.
